


i just met a girl!

by fuzzyworm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Gangs, Inspired by West Side Story, i don’t make the rules, karl is tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyworm/pseuds/fuzzyworm
Summary: yup, dsmp west side story ! aumostly small headcanons and ficlets!
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), niki and The Boys, platonic only babey!!, they’re all friends - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	i just met a girl!

**Author's Note:**

> its too much work to divide the smp into the sharks & jets and quackity is like the only hispanic member of the dsmp so no thanks. 
> 
> also ‘maria’ isn’t a character is this! she’s mentioned here and there but there’s no plot for her in this. 
> 
> !this is my first dsmp fic here so please be nice to me! oh and leave me some feedback! my twt is @ R0CKETP0WERS and my tumblr is @ lenneysgf

“i just met this girl named maria!” 

\-   
the gymnasium was nearly full as two gangs roamed the sides of the gym that they had claimed as their own. the rivals carefully monitoring the hall as they moved about the space. techno and dream would often times be on the outskirts of the dance floor, while some of their closest companions were constantly on the dance floor, either dancing in large groups or dancing with the girls. 

some, like sapnap, george, and karl would dart back and forth between dancing with a girl, then quickly excusing themselves to tell their friends every detail, almost like a jet, moving between the battlefield and home base. 

others, like wilbur, quackity, and jack would circle the floor in search of a girl to dance with. having found them, they would simply stay there, slowly moving about the floor, or rotating around it, with a partner at their arm. 

and then there were those like eret, bad, skeppy, and fundy, who had either brought a partner, or had quietly asked without the attention of others. 

the younger, rowdier, boys, tubbo, tommy, and purpled were in with the likes of ponk and punz. not directly involving themselves in dancing, but so keenly aware of what was happening around them that a memory of tonight could be recalled in an instant, as if on command.

niki and puffy had been asked to dance by nearly every attendee they were acquainted with that night. 

once niki was (literally) spun to karl, he smiled, happy to see niki for the first time in quite some time that night. however, his gaze was somewhat distracted towards the wall behind her. 

“what’s wrong? you seem busy.” 

“oh nothing, niki, you’re great! really, it’s just, 

“i just met this girl named maria.” 

quackity, who was now closer to niki and karl than earlier, still his partner at his shoulder, shot karl a look. not necessarily a look of jealousy or anguish, but admiration. 

while eret had his height and his voice to charm his dance partner, he didn’t exactly move slower, just carefully so he didn’t somehow knock over his partner or move too quickly for them. he had always been jealous of karl, he was good looking, kind, a tad shy here and there, but karl was shorter than him. he would watch karl move across the floor with ease without a care in the world.


End file.
